Reunión (Traducción)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La ciudad de Terminus no fue ajena a las reuniones, pero algunas siempre se resaltaran en la mente de las personas. Traducción autorizada por whyarenamessohard.


**Nota de traductora: **Holas!

¡Dios, la termine! Aaaaah... les cuento esta historia estaba, tenía, para publicarla mañana, pero tuve unos problemas y lamentablemente la tuve que subir hoy, y a esta hora.

Como todos sabrán, cuando lo lean, hay cosas que, obviamente, no sucedieron como tal. Me entendederas los que vieron el 4x14 :D

Ame leerla, ame traducirla...

Muchas, muchas, gracias a whyarenamessohard por permitirme traducir su historia.

Nos leemos.

Bye!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Reunión**

La ciudad de Terminus no fue ajena a las reuniones. A veces los viejos amigos se reencontraban, a veces familias. En el apocalipsis zombie ver a alguien que vivió en el mismo edificio de su apartamento o alguien que le sirvió el café en su restaurante favorito podía ser equivalente a ver a su mejor amigo. No era raro ver gente al azar corriendo y gritando el nombre de alguien y terminar envueltos en un abrazo, por lo general en el suelo. Lamentablemente también no era raro que alguien gritara un nombre y se quedara sin respuesta.

Las reuniones fueron siempre un arma de doble filo para las personas. Las personas que se reunían siempre estaban contentas por supuesto, pero la gente de las multitudes que llegaba a mirar no siempre estaba así. Por un lado estaban felices por los habitantes que habían, de alguna manera, conseguido encontrarse otra vez en un mundo que se había ido a la mierda, pero otra parte ellos lamentaban no ser ellos los que encontraban a sus seres queridos, incluso cuando sabían que nunca lo harían de nuevo.

No, Terminus no fue ajeno a las reuniones, pero algunas siempre se destacarían en la mente de las personas. Hubo una pareja que había estado separada desde antes del apocalipsis, la esposa por haber estado en Atlanta visitando a sus padres cuando su marido estaba en casa en Omaha, Nebraska. Llegó a Terminus después de haber escapado a duras penas de la zona segura en Atlanta. Ella fue uno de los miembros fundadores. Dos años más tarde su marido, escuálido y cansado por el camino, se presentó en las puertas. Su reencuentro sollozando dejó a la mitad del campamento entre lágrimas durante una semana.

Luego estaba la familia de cinco miembros, quienes se separaron unos pocos meses después de que una horda caminante los atrapara en el bosque. El padre y sus dos hijas llegaron a Terminus buscando el resto de su familia. Al no encontrarlos decidieron alojarse, el padre puso la seguridad de sus hijas antes que su propio deseo de buscar a su esposa e hijo. Tres meses más tarde estaban todos llorando en el suelo del gimnasio donde el campamento compartía las comidas semanales.

Una niña de seis años había perdido a sus padres y hermano pequeño en el bosque después de dejar Atlanta. Ellos lograron llegar hasta Terminus las primeras semanas en que fue creado, ella se presentó con un grupo de otros cinco catorce meses después. El sonido de su hermano gritando su nombre, mientras corría hacia ella sobre el asfalto roto, sonó dentro de las paredes de Terminus durante semanas.

También hubo reuniones más pequeñas por supuesto, estaba el profesor que encontró a su estudiante favorito entre las multitudes, el florista que encontró al panadero que trabajó al lado, el ayudante de camarero que encontró a la camarera de la que él había estado secretamente enamorado. Las personas que habían conocido en las calles después del golpe del apocalipsis se reunieron también, generalmente ellos se encontraban con un apretón de manos o una palmada en el hombro en vez de abrazos llorosos.

A menos por supuesto que fueran de la prisión.

Cuando el primer grupo de supervivientes se presentó y contaron la historia de haber vivido en una prisión y cómo su zona de seguridad fue destruida los demás en Terminus comenzaron a llamarlos los Jailbreakers*. El grupo constaba de tres niños: Lizzie, Mika y Judith, una mujer Carol y un hombre Tyreese. A pesar de la obvia tensión entre Carol y Tyreese habían conseguido con las tres chicas salir de la prisión y muchos kilómetros de allí llegar a la seguridad de Terminus. Les tomó un par de semanas conseguir adaptarse a estar de nuevo cerca de otras personas, pero pronto encajaron perfectamente con el resto de la ciudad.

Un día un grupo de tres personas llegó. Los recién llegados siempre hacían que la gente dejara cualquier trabajo que estuviesen haciendo, por lo general la reparación de la ciudad y tratando de poner en marcha de nuevo la civilización, y vienen buscando a las nuevas personas con la esperanza que fueran en realidad gente mayor a los mismos. Muy pocos grupos nuevos fueron recibidos con el silencio decepcionado de no encontrar a nadie que hubieran conocido en la ciudad y este grupo no era uno de ellos. Un hombre de aspecto muy desgastado y dos mujeres igualmente cansadas recorrían la multitud con tanto entusiasmo como la multitud los escaneaba. Buscando con ansiedad a alguien, cualquier persona, que conocieran.

El silencio parecía extenderse y la gente estaba empezando a darse la vuelta para regresar a sus puestos de trabajo. La chica de pelo marrón en el trío miraba alrededor a punto de volverse desquiciada, cuando una palabra, un nombre, cortó el aire como un cuchillo.

— ¡¿Sasha?!

La mujer en cuestión se volvió hacia la voz tan rápido que el cuello casi se le rompió y la multitud se apartó para dejar que Tyreese pasara antes de que los empujara fuera del camino. Sasha dejó escapar una mezcla de risa y sollozo al ver a su hermano mayor antes de que ella comenzara a correr a su encuentro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la estrechó, a su espalda Mika llamó a los otros en la calle — ¡Bob! ¡Maggie! —y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Bob la conoció a mitad de camino, barriendo con sus brazos cuando Carol se abrió paso entre la multitud y se dirigió a Maggie.

— ¿Glenn? —preguntó, sus ojos buscando entre la multitud salvajemente—. ¿Beth?

—No cariño. Todavía no —le dijo Carol mientras Maggie dejó escapar un sollozo y cayó en brazos de la mujer esperando.

El tiempo pasó lentamente después de eso. El grupo estaba claramente feliz de reencontrarse y la perspectiva de que otros se dirigían a Terminus logró mantenerlos ahí. Maggie quería irse, para seguir buscando a su marido, pero fue convencida de lo contrario por los demás. Si se quedaba en un solo lugar él estaba destinado a encontrarla más fácil, especialmente con todos sus signos para ir a Terminus por ahí. Convencerle le tomó mucho tiempo, pero dos semanas después de que llegaran ahí fueron dando la razón.

Una noticia llegó una mañana sobre un grupo de tres que habían llegado en la noche, esta vez con un adolescente. Las noticias de niños siempre llegaban más rápido por la ciudad.

Al salir a buscar agua, Carol se detuvo en seco al ver una cabeza familiar con rastas en la línea antes que ella.

— ¿Michonne? —preguntó ella, su voz sonó apenas en un susurro. El recuerdo de llamar en la tienda a Sophia llenó su mente, pero esta vez no fue recibida por la angustia; mientras la mujer ante ella se tensó y miró por encima del hombro.

—Carol —dijo ella girándose, igual de tranquila y luego se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Michonne preguntaba por los otros.

—Sí, unos cuantos de nosotros, ¿Todos contigo? —preguntó la mujer mayor sosteniendo el brazo de Michonne mientras se alejaba.

—Rick y Carl. Vamos por ellos —el trío había sido colocado en un edificio de apartamentos en el otro extremo del bloque donde el resto del grupo de la prisión se quedaba. Al llegar a Rick, él le dio un abrazo a Carol donde le dijo que la había perdonado por lo que ella había hecho para proteger el campamento. Carl la abrazó con tanta fuerza que fue como si ella fuera Lori, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había fingido por un sólo segundo que el chico alto en frente de ella fuese Sophia.

Los cuatro rápidamente corrieron hacia el edificio donde los otros estaban dirigiéndose afuera. Tyreese y Bob saludaron a Rick con un apretón de manos y rápidamente se dieron un abrazo. Maggie se dirigió directamente a los brazos de Michonne y Mika y Lizzie abrazaron a Carl brevemente antes de que Sasha se dirigiera hacia del edificio, con Judith incluida en sus brazos.

—Dile hola a papá y a tu hermano mayor, Judy —susurró ella mientras los ojos de Rick se llenaban de lágrimas, cubriéndose la boca con la mano antes de llegar a su hija, que se encrespo en su pecho mientras sentía como su corazón podría finalmente volver a latir. Carl dejó escapar un sollozo que había estado conteniendo por lo que pareció una vida entera y tomó una de las manos pequeñas de Judith entre las suyas mientras ella los miró y sonrió. Carl miró a Michonne quien miraba con tristeza por el recuerdo de su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartar la mirada, sabiendo que esto era una reunión que nunca tendría.

Unos días más tarde un grupo de cinco se presentó durante la comida semanal de la ciudad. Después de que sus muchas lesiones fueron tratadas (un hombre se había roto el tobillo) ellos fueron llevados al gimnasio a unirse a la fiesta. Sasha agarró el brazo de Maggie desde el otro lado de la mesa y Maggie levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga mirando fijamente sobre su hombro con los ojos muy abiertos. Con el corazón en la garganta ella se giró y ahí estaba él, estaba de espaldas mientras escudriñaba a las multitudes, pero ella sabía que él estaba en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Glenn! —el nombre brotó de su garganta cuando ella balanceó sus piernas sobre el asiento del banco antes de que apenas tocaran el suelo. Él se volvió hacia la voz y sus ojos se iluminaron lo suficiente como para encender el campamento por un mes mientras se precipitaba hacia ella. Se reunieron en medio del gimnasio en un choque que los llevó hasta el piso. Desde su lugar de aterrizaje por encima de él, Maggie sonrió—. Sabía que me encontrarías —le susurró antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

Dos semanas sin incidentes pasaron antes de que un hombre solo se presentara, cruzó las calles de la ciudad al anochecer rumbo hacia una de las bombas de agua cuando una pequeña voz le sacó del estupor en el que había caído desde que la habían arrancado de él.

— ¿Daryl?

El hombre se congeló en la calle antes de mirar por encima del hombro para poder ver a Carl sentado en las escaleras de un edificio, con un bebé en su regazo. Los dos se miraron fijamente por un segundo antes de que Carl se pusiera de pie y llamara a la casa detrás de él — ¡Chicos! ¡Es Daryl!

Las personas salieron de la casa, aquellas personas que él pensó que nunca volvería a ver. Se encontró con sus abrazos con igual fervor, pero todo el tiempo siguió buscando el rostro que verdaderamente esperaba ver. Él nunca lo encontró, pero sí encontró a su hermana, la que él sabía que Beth había dado como desaparecida para siempre.

—Lo siento —susurró sosteniendo el brazo de Maggie evitando que lo abrazara. Él no podía quedar descubierto cuando ella lo tocara, esto se lo recordaría la mayor parte que la quería abrazar.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de que susurrara el nombre que había empezado a punzar por las noches, incluso con los brazos de Glenn envueltos firmemente alrededor de ella — ¿Beth?

Lentamente Daryl negó con la cabeza —Unos hombres se la llevaron, hace unos meses. Intenté seguirlos, pero se fueron en un coche y los perdí —cerró los ojos fuertemente, contra el sentimiento de su propio fracaso—. Si son algo así como el grupo con el que estuve al último, ella está muerta —él no podía decirle la verdad a su hermana, que si ella estaba con hombres como los del grupo que acababa de escapar la mejor esperanza era estar muerta.

La reunión fue un asunto que se suavizo después de eso, Maggie se excusó para regresar a la casa y Glenn la siguió después de palmear el hombro de Daryl. Los demás no parecieron saber qué más quedaba por decir.

Durante un mes más el grupo se quedó en Terminus, cada uno comenzó a ponerse un poco inquieto. Finalmente el tobillo de Abraham se curó y decidió que Rosita, Tara y Eugene se dirigirían a Washington, DC. Después del anuncio a los sobrevivientes de la prisión, estos se habían mirado fijamente el uno al otro antes de que Glenn hablara.

—No puedo dejarte ir solo —se había vuelto unido a este grupo en la búsqueda de su esposa, dejarles marchar dolería. Bueno le dolería mucho si les dejaba seguir una tarea sin él cuando ellos se habían desviado originalmente por él.

—Donde tú vayas, yo voy —dijo Maggie agarrando su mano.

—No vamos a separarnos de nuevo —anunció Sasha, Bob y Tyreese asintieron a cada lado de ella.

—No podemos pedirles arriesgar sus vidas por nosotros —dijo en voz baja Tara, todavía se sentía culpable de estar cerca del grupo de la prisión después de su participación en el ataque.

—Entonces no pregunten —dijo Rick—. Nos vamos.

Y así se decidió. Todo el grupo se fue de Terminus dos días después de reunir las provisiones. Habían intentado conseguir que Lizzie y Mika se quedaran en Terminus pero se habían negado a quedarse atrás. Carol estaba preocupada llevando a Lizzie cerca de los caminantes, ella parecía pensar que eran juguetes, que no eran peligrosos. Pero sin importar cuánto trataron las chicas insistieron en ir con ellos. Una mañana temprano se despidieron de sus amigos en Terminus y regresaron a la carretera para encontrar lo que quedaba de la capital.

Y así la más bella reunión de todas nunca fue vista por los residentes de Terminus.

Después de casi dos semanas en la carretera una tormenta atrapó al grupo cuando estaban pasando por un pueblo. Con la visibilidad reducida a casi cero y temblando hasta los huesos encontraron un edificio y lo despejaron de los pocos caminantes en su interior. Instalaron trampas de ruido para esperar que pasara la tormenta. Abraham salió a recoger los suministros que pudo de las casas de la calle. Caminando a través de la lluvia, cuando regresaba al campamento, sin poder ver, corrió directamente hacia alguien. Su mano se fue hacia el cuchillo antes de darse cuenta del ruido de espanto de la persona, que ningún caminante podía hacer.

Bizqueando bajo la lluvia se las arregló para distinguir la pequeña forma de una mujer joven que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo, agarrando un cuchillo entre sus manos temblorosas.

— ¡Hace mucho frío aquí afuera! —llamó Abraham a través del ruido de la lluvia cayendo y los choques de trueno—, ¡Tenemos un campamento en aquel edificio de ahí! —apuntó a través de la lluvia el edificio dos terrenos hacia abajo—. Eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros hasta que pase la tormenta.

La chica retrocedió aún sin bajar su cuchillo —Puedo cuidar de mí misma, gracias.

Abraham frunció el ceño —Te congelaras aquí afuera chica.

La muchacha quiso alejarse de él —Tomaré mis precauciones.

Entonces una mano agarró el codo de Abraham — ¡Abe! —era Rosita, su pelo oscuro pegado a la piel por el agua— ¡Se está poniendo peor! ¡Tienes que entrar ahora! —justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Abraham no estaba solo. Miró a la chica de arriba abajo—. ¿Vienes también?

La visión de Rosita pareció bajar la guardia de la muchacha. Muy lentamente envainó su cuchillo en la cadera, aunque su mano no abandonaba la empuñadura. A medida que Abraham y Rosita se alejaban, ella los siguió lentamente pisándoles los talones.

Una vez dentro del edificio Rosita puso una toalla en dos de ellos antes de agarrar una para ella — ¿A dónde te diriges con esta tormenta, chica? —dijo mirando sobre su hombro a la mujer que se frotaba la toalla sobre su cara y cuello.

La muchacha se veía un poco nerviosa para contestar, mirando a Abraham con aprensión antes de responder —Washington DC.

Rosita alzó una ceja cuando Abe dejó escapar un silbido —Bien, entonces es tu día de suerte, chica. Es ahí donde nos dirigimos.

La muchacha le miró como si no le creyera. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Deberías venir con nosotros —dijo de pronto Rosita—, no es seguro para una chica estar por su cuenta allí fuera.

La chica levantó los ojos hacia Rosita de una manera que dejó claro que era algo que ya sabía — ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay?

—Tenemos todo un grupo arriba. Vamos —dijo girándose Rosita—. ¿Has encontrado algo bueno? —preguntó a Abe, por encima de su hombro, mientras se dirigían por las escaleras, la chica tranquila detrás de ellos.

—Un poco de comida —dijo agitando la bolsa en la mano, las gotas de agua cayendo fuera de ella.

Con una sonrisa Rosita se dirigió dentro de la habitación donde estaban los demás — ¡Tenemos la cena de esta noche gente! —anunció felizmente mientras los gritos apreciadores la conocieron.

—También nos conseguimos una nueva compañera de viaje —dijo Abraham mientras entraba en la habitación. La muchacha mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras entraba encogiéndose con su mochila mojada en los hombros—. Esta chica se dirige a Washington DC también. Oh ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas? —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro mientras la chica se quitaba el abrigo mojado y se giraba.

—Beth —dijo levantando la mirada. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la visión del grupo en frente de ella. Ellos a su vez le miraron fijamente con la boca abierta como si ella fuera un fantasma, todos a excepción de dos personas que no alzaban la vista. Para ellos, ella no sería la Beth que estaban esperando, y alzar la mirada y ver a un extraño con su nombre sólo les haría más daño. Maggie continuó mirando sus botas hasta que sintió la mano de Glenn sobre su brazo con fuerza. Lentamente ella lo miró y lo vio mirando fijamente al frente con una mirada de pura incredulidad en su rostro. Conteniendo el aliento ella levantó la vista cuando su hermana pequeña se puso de pie.

Un llanto cayó mientras sus pies se movían, Beth se tambaleó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la otra con fuerza, un abrazo que nunca pensaron que tendrían de nuevo. Glenn se levantó y caminó para colocar una mano sobre la espalda de Maggie cuando ella comenzó a temblar. Levantando la cabeza del hombro de Maggie, Beth llamó su atención y extendió su mano para que él la abrazara con un agarre casi tan fuerte como los brazos de Maggie.

Eventualmente las dos hermana se separaron y Maggie dejó escapar una carcajada —Pensé que nunca volvería a verte —susurró. Su voz abrió camino hasta el último miembro del grupo cuando los demás comenzaron a ponerse de pie para abrazar a la compañera que había regresado. Mientras los demás estaban de pie, Daryl levantó la mirada justo cuando Beth miró en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sintieron como si el aliento les hubiera dado un puñetazo a sus pulmones. Él se empujó sobre sus pies cuando ella metió sus brazos entre los demás y corrió a su encuentro.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello mientras él la levantó del suelo, con un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura y el otro envuelto alrededor de sus hombros para enterrarse en su pelo. Metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró profundamente como si hubiera sido incapaz de trazar una respiración completa desde el día en que se la habían arrebatado.

—Lo siento —respiró contra su piel—. Intenté seguirte, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Lo siento —él siguió repitiendo palabras como un mantra hasta que Beth movió sus manos para acunar su rostro y obligarlo a mirarla.

—No fue tu culpa. Me escapé. Todo estará bien ahora —susurró sus ojos azules continuaron buscando su mirada como una prueba de que no estaba soñando—. Ahora estamos juntos. Eso es todo lo que importa —susurró antes de empujar la cabeza hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus labios chocando entre sí.

El resto del grupo miraba con diversos grados de asombro como Daryl despacio bajó a Beth de nuevo al piso, no aflojando su agarre sobre ella. Él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella presionó su cara contra su pecho, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió de repente y se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó con el perro? —preguntó ella.

Daryl dejó escapar la primera risa desde que la prisión había sido atacada y le besó la frente —Estoy seguro de que está bien —susurró, y por una vez, con ella en sus brazos, él creyó que tal cosa era posible.

* * *

.

.

.

*Jailbreakers: Significa "Fugados", pero quise dejarlo con el nombre original.


End file.
